I'll Be Your Hero Japan!
by DubstepNation
Summary: Japan is sick at his house until America comes over to save the day! Includes; Sick!Japan X Hero!America!


**hello, it's me, the all powerful, ****DubstepNation!**** I wrote this because I was in a AmeriPan mood, hope you all enjoy this little one shot!**

* * *

Ameripan~*•.*

Japan moaned and sniffled in front of the mirror. Shirtless, we might add. His reflection was truly horrendous as it portrayed what was standing right in front of it.

Brown eyes rimmed with dark purple, red nose, pale lips, drooping eyelids, and lank fever hair. He felt disgusting because he hadn't washed his hair in two days, but he felt like utter shit so he couldn't wash at all.

His grip on the rim of the sink tightened and his knuckles turned white, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited as an awful bout of nausea passed. But in the end his stomach won and he heaved into the sink, but not much came up, he hadn't eaten much the whole two days he had been down.

The doorbell rang.

Japan sighed and fought the hard battle to open his eyes and release his grip on the sink, looking at the mess he made. He would clean it up in a minute.

Shutting the bathroom door, he walked down the hallway to the front door, nursing his pounding head in his right hand.  
He rested his hand on the doorknob. The doorbell was ringing over and over again. Ring, ring, ring! It cried.

He took a moment to compose himself, but, knowing he would look like hell, he tossed composer to the wind and opened the door.

"Hey Japan dude!" Oh god.

"Oh, hello America-San." He said, his voice scratchy for obvious reasons.

"Dude, Japan, you don't look so good. Are you feeling ok?" America asked, concern filling his eyes. He looked over the rims of his glasses at Japan. Boy he looked like he had it all the way to holy hell.

"I am fine America-San, forgive me, but why are you here?" He asked.

"I was worried! We had the world meeting a day ago and you didn't show up dude! You always show up!" He said.

"Oh, well, forgive me, I have to go now." Yes, he needed to lay down. His surroundings were beginning to spin out of control.

"Wait dude! Can I come in?" America asked.

"Wha- but, America-San!" America picked him up like a groom would pick up a bride and carried him inside.

"Don't lie to me Japan. My country leads medical research, I know when someone's sick." America told him, "Now dude, where's your room? Why isn't there a map for it?"

"It's down the hallway America." He dropped the formalities. Screw being formal, he felt like hell.  
America opened the door to Japan's bedroom and stepped inside.

"No bed?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I sleep there America." He pointed to the bedroll spread out on the floor.

"That looks... Comfortable." America said, laying him down on it, "I'll be back dude, don't worry, the hero will save the day!"

Japan closed his eyes and tried to relax as he heard America's footsteps fade off into the depths of his house. It was really hard to relax with the pounding in his head and the churning in his stomach.

Meanwhile, America opened the door to Japan's restroom. It smelled in there. He observed the overall cleanliness, the only thing that was out of place was a bottle of pills and some weird chunky milk-like substance in the sink.

"Oh that's why it smells bad in here!" It dawned in him. Japan was sicker than he thought.

He grabbed the bottle that was on the counter and looked it over. Just your standard kind of medication bottle, with that standard represents to repress the standard symptoms. He snorted, if this is what Japan was taking no wonder he looked like hell, he had some kind of virus, not the common cold.  
He then went to the cabinet suspended over the probably over-complicated Japanese toilet and riffled through it, looking for something very specific.

"Aha! There it is!" He proclaimed, there, in the back was nestled a little cardboard box with a faded colored logo. He quickly grabbed it and grabbed one of the packets out of it, put it back and shut the doors of the cabinet. He then turned and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
He strolled back to Japan's room, and knocked on the doorframe and said,

"Can I come in dude? The hero wishes to save you!" He was replied to with a groan.

He walked in and dropped to his knees next to Japan. He ripped open the packet to reveal one of those gel patches meant for soothing different aches and pains, like this one. He carefully pealed it off its paper and stuck it on Japan's forehead.

The instant the gel patch was attached to his forehead, Japan felt relief. His headache subsided and he felt less cold, it was probably soothing his fever. Japan sighed in relief.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a panicky tone. This was NOT going to be a repeat of what happened when France was over.

"Dude, I just want you to feel better. Let the hero embrace you." America said, sitting leaning against the wall.

Japan sighed and lowered his head onto America's chest, and felt America's arms wrap around him. It felt... Calming. He liked it. Japan snuggled up closer to America and America rested his cheek on Japan's head.

Japan drifted off to sleep, finally getting actual rest, without fitful sleep, while listening to the american's rhythmic heartbeat.


End file.
